Pokémon-chan
Pokémon-chan is a Japanese Shōjo manga series based off of the Pokémon video game franchise. The manga was serialized in several shōjo magazines from 2006 to September 2019, using several different titles. None of the manga was released outside Japan. An anime television series, called Pocket Mon-chan began airing on TV Tokyo in December 2008; the adaptation lasted for 12 episodes. When released in North America, the first anime was localized as Three Pokémon Roommates. A second anime series, Pocket Mon-chan B&W, based off of Pokémon Black and White, began airing on TV Tokyo's defunct Comedynime block in 2012. NickFamily Studios licensed the series in 2017. A previous English dub produced by Jetix Cymru for the Japanese licensors localized it as simply Pokémon-chan, despite the rest of the footage being mostly uncut. It was the only Pokémon-chan anime series not to have an accompanying manga version, the first Comedynime series to be legally available in North America, and, as of 2019, the only Comedynime series to receive an English dub. A third anime series, Pocket Mon-chan XY, based off of Pokémon X and Y, began airing on TV Tokyo in 2015; Jetix Cymru localized it as Pokémon-chan XY. When the North American license was switched to NickFamily Studios in 2017, the English title was kept, but less cuts to the source material began to be made. A fourth anime series, Pocket Mon-chan Sun & Moon, localized as Pokémon-chan Sun & Moon, was confirmed to be in production at OLM and Studio Aura as early as August 2018, to air on TV Tokyo stations starting in June 2019. Though NickFamily Studios has the master broadcast and home media license for the season, The Pokémon Company International has the master merchandise rights internationally. The season is listed at 12 episodes. In March 2019, the mangaka confirmed that the Sun & Moon arc was ending early and the manga would transition into a story arc based on Sword and Shield. An OVA adaptation of the upcoming arc (a first for Pokémon-chan) has been confirmed to be in production at OLM and Studio Aura, and is set for release some time after the anime version of Pokémon-chan Sun & Moon ends its Japanese run. Studio Aura later announced alongside a release date of October 2019 that the OVA would be the last set of material for the main anime, as the manga was coming to an end. Three volumes of four episodes each will be released throughout the Fall 2019 anime season, starting in October. In September 2019, OLM, Inc. and Studio Aura announced that they were collaborating on a spin-off ONA, Pocket Mon-chan Gaiden: Iwanko-chan (Pokémon-chan Gaiden: Rockruff Roommates in English). The ONA is set to begin releasing in 2020. In May 2019, it was announced that Nickelodeon Family would begin airing reruns of the anime franchise, starting with Pokémon-chan XY, in July 2019. Bang Zoom! Entertainment provided the ADR production for the English dubs. Characters *1: The supporting character later appeared in the next series. Main *Pikachu-chan (voiced by Ikue Ōtani (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English)) *Eevee-chan (voiced by Mika Kanai (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English, Three Pokémon Roommates) Erica Mendez (English, since 2012)) ''Pocket Mon-chan'' *Pachi-chan (voiced by Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English)) ''Pocket Mon-chan B&W'' *Emol-chan (voiced by Mika Kanai (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English)) ''Pocket Mon-chan XY'' *Fenne-chan 1 (voiced by Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese), Eileen Stevens (English)) ''Pocket Mon-chan Sun & Moon'' *Poppli-chan (voiced by Rikako Aikawa (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English)) ''Pocket Mon-chan Sword & Shield'' *Scor-chan (voiced by Ayaka Saitō (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English)) ''Pocket Mon-chan Gaiden: Iwanko-chan'' *Iwanko-chan/Ruff-chan (voiced by Aya Hirano) Premise Three Pokémon, including Pikachu-chan (a Pikachu) and Eevee-chan (an Eevee), become roommates for one summer. Episodes TBA. Home media In January 2019, NickFamily DVD Distribution announced a Region 1 DVD release of Three Pokémon Roommates, which was released on April 27th, 2019. Trivia *Excluding Pocket Mon-chan Gaiden: Iwanko-chan/''Pokémon-chan Gaiden: Rockruff Roommates'', nicknames for Pokémon in Pokémon-chan were chosen using names from the English translations of the games and anime series, rather than the original Japanese games. TBA. Category:Anime Category:Pokémon Category:Nickelodeon Family